dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Fairly Lady (transcript)
(Fade in) :Mr. Lancer (standing at the front of the classroom): Everyone, this is Alexis Faira. She will be joining us for the next couple of weeks to see what life is like here in America. Where did you tell you were from, Alexis? (Alexis stands there in front of everyone and holds her math text book) :Alexis (sounding not certain): Maloney Island. It's brand new. I moved there with my mom two years ago. It's a pleasure being here with all of you. (Alexis walks and sits beside Tucker. During math, the two keep passing notes. After class, Tucker is at his locker with Sam and Danny) :Danny: What was with your note passing fest in math, Tucker? With the new girl, too. You hardly know her. (Tucker closes his locker door and there's Alexis. She has green eyes, pale skin and long, brown hair. She also has a black shirt on with a mini skirt that's blue and black high heels) :Alexis (happily): Hi, Tucker. (Alexis grabs Tucker's hand). Who are they? :Tucker: Danny and Sam, my friends. Guys, Alexis is my new girlfriend. :Alexis (with great curiousity): Are you two a couple? Or just really, really, really good friends? (Danny finds it out that she asked they're dating) :Sam (anwsering Alexis): Yes, we are dating. We've been dating for a couple months now. (Alexis rubs her chin and looks at Danny. Danny is confused) :Alexis (dully): You're the ghost boy. Where I come from, there are lots of ghosts. :Tucker: Is your house haunted? (Alexis' face goes blank and she nods) Hey, guys. Let's all have lunch together. That way, Danny and Sam can get you know you better, Alexis. (Tucker holds Alexis' hand and they walk towards the cafeteria. Danny holds his chin and Sam looks at him) :Sam (noticing his wondering something): Danny, what's wrong? Are you thinking Alexis is a ghost? :Danny (pointing out): Well, it's odd she asked we're dating. I don't know...maybe she's a ghost. (Sam grabs Danny's hand and Danny blushes) :Sam: Don't worry, Danny. If she was a ghost, your ghost sense would be going off. Now let's hurry. (Danny and Sam walk to cafeteria, get their food and join Alexis and Tucker. Tucker is looking at Alexis and vice versa) :Alexis: Oh, it's you two. (Danny's eyes go green and Sam steps on Danny's foot) I mean! Oh, its' Danny and Sam. Sam, I love your hair style. Can you show me how to get it like that? :Sam (picking up her fork in her salad bowl): Of course. It doesn't take long to do. Come to my house after school and I can show you how. (Danny takes a bite of his hamburger, still curious about Alexis) :Alexis: ('' hurting Danny deep, deep, deep inside''): And Danny, maybe you should get Sam to do your hair. You need one. :Danny: Excuse me? I think my hair looks fine. :Alexis (rudely): Whatever works for you. Come on Sam and Tucker, let's go. (Sam and Tucker get up with Alexis, Danny gets up too, but Alexis puts her hand on his chest) Sorry, Danny. I only have three dollars to get pizza for Tucker, Sam and I. Bye-bye! (Danny sits at the table alone. His own girlfriend ditches him, and for what? A girl she just met? Later that night, Danny is out alone fighting Skulker) :Skulker: Where are your human crew, Whelp? (Danny shoots plasma rays at Skulker) :Danny (getting angry): You mean my friends? I don't know! (Skulker shocks Danny with a blue wrist ray and Danny falls to the ground, turning back into his human self. Suddenly, he sees Alexis walk by and she stops) :Alexis (in a baby tone): Aw, did the little ghost boy get defeated? How sad. (Alexis walks away and laughs. Danny's phone then goes off, and it's Sam) :Danny: Hey, Sam, shouldn't you be doing Alexis' hair? (Sam gulps on the other side of the phone) :Sam: She's coming over right now. We're becoming fast friends. And Danny, what's wrong? I can hear it in your voice. :Danny: I think Alexis is a ghost. (Sam bursts out laughing then stops) :Sam: Yeah, right. She's too nice. You're going nuts, Danny. Oh, I got to go, Alexis is here. Bye. (Sam hangs up on Danny and Danny frowns. For the last couple days, Danny's friend have hung out with Alexis and not him. After school, Danny decides to do some spying in Tucker's house. He knows Alexis was going there after school, today. Danny is invisable and watches Alexis holding Tucker's hands on the couch) :Alexis: Tucker, I've been thinking. Can we take our relationship to the next level? But Danny can't be around us. :Tucker: But why? Tucker asks. He's my best friend. (Suddenly, Alexis' eyes turn red and hypnotizes Tucker) There will be no Danny with Sam, you and I. :Danny (suddenly appearing): What are you doing to him? What do you have against me? (Alexis rises up in the air and her hair turns green and a green dress appears on her with green little shoes and point ears. Alexis now has green skin, too) :Alexis (admitting): I want to make the whole human world love me! As a human, I was tortured for my love of fairies and had no friends! But with your world, that isn't going to happen as long as you're out of the way. (Alexis makes little plants out of no where tie Danny up. Danny freezes them. Alexis growls and spins and thorns come out of Alexis' skin) :Danny ('' turning intangible to not get hurt''): Ah! (Danny throws plasma rays at Alexis and she dodges them using her plant power. Alexis laughs and freezes Danny. Danny faints) :Alexis (trapping Danny in an ice container): I will show you the whole world will love me.(Later, Danny wakes up on top of a building with Alexis and everyone is hypnotized) See! I told you! Everyone loves me! :Danny: Well see how they love you. Goin' gho-! (Danny gets shocked by the ice cage'') What gives with this cage? (Alexis laughs and hovers in the air) Alexis: Like it? As long as you're in there your as human as anybody down there. There is some electricity mixed with ice. And in that cage, you can't go ghost! :Jazz: Let him go! (Danny sees Jazz fall on the roof top. Jazz shoots Alexis and she falls to the ground) Danny...are you okay? :Danny (still weak from the electricity going through him): Yeah. You need to destory this cage, Jazz. (Jazz opens up a backpack and looks through the backpack and finds a lipstick ray. Jazz cuts off all the bars and free's Danny. Danny jumps into the air and turns ghost) :Jazz: Get the ghost! (Alexis finally gets up and throws a pink ball at Danny. Danny throws a big snow ball at the pink ball and the pink ball explodes) Trap her, Danny, now. (Danny freezes Alexis, but she frees herself with the plants. Danny screams his ghostly wail and Alexis plugs her ears) :Alexis: Stop! Stop, now! (Jazz tosses Danny the Fenton thermos and Danny sucks up Alexis and everyone's hypnotized state is over. Danny turns human and falls near Jazz) :Danny (hugging his older sister): Thanks, Jazz," Danny says. How were you not under Alexis' spell? :Jazz: I was gone out of town. Lucky for you, I saw you trapped and came to your rescue. At least everyone is fine. (Danny grabs Jazz and makes her intangible and the two come out of a pet store) :Danny (to Tucker and Sam on the ground): Hey, guys. (Sam runs up and kisses Danny on the lips and Sam soon releases): What was that for? :Sam: A sorry. For bailing on you. :Tucker (as Sam stands near him): Yeah, dude. We don't know what came over us. :Danny: (as he stands near his older sister): It's okay. :Tucker (not remembering his girlfriend was an evil, mind control fairy): And where's Alexis? She would love to hear this. :Danny (shortening the whole experince down): She's in the thermos. :Sam (asking Danny): She was a ghost? Sorry I didn't believe you, Danny. :Danny: It's okay, guys. Seriously. :Sam (holding Danny's hands): No, I should've believed you. :Tucker (angrily): Great, now I don't have a girlfriend. (Danny takes Tucker's arms down) :Danny (points out): You have us, Tuck. Us, your friends. (Tucker smiles and looks at the time) What's up, Tuck?" :Tucker: I need to go home. Dinner time. (Jazz realizes it's already six-thirty and walks down the side walk and looks at Danny and Sam) :Jazz (confused): Aren't you coming, Danny? :Danny: Nah. Tell mom and dad I'll be home around eight. (Jazz shrugs and continues walking home. Sam looks at Danny confused) :Sam: Why didn't you go? :Danny (feeling his heart beat faster as he speaks): Because, I want to spend some time with my girlfriend. (Sam blushes and Danny turns ghost and holds Sam and flies her to a romantic spot over the water and turns human. The two sit there, snuggling) (Fade out) Category:Transcripts